Au prix de la folie
by barjy02
Summary: Garth venait, comme tous les mois depuis 8 mois , lui rendre visite...Mais il restait obstinement emmure dans son silence...Le prix de tous ses sacrifices, au prix de la folie...Garth se souvient alors...Les portes, les morts, les adieux...et ce frère seul à présent qui refuse de survivre...


« Au prix de la folie »

Garth gara l'Impala devant l'entrée…Il en sortit, la mine renfrognée…Il était plutôt du genre enjoué mais chaque fois qu'il se rendait ici, il perdait son sourire…

Au début, il venait le voir tous les jours…Puis toutes les semaines et depuis il essayait de venir au moins une fois tous les mois…

Est-ce qu'il se rendait seulement compte qu'il venait lui rendre visite ? Sentait-il seulement sa présence ?

Il respira un grand coup, ôta sa casquette et sonna…

Une infirmière vint lui ouvrir, elle l'avait reconnu derrière la porte vitrée…Elle lui sourit en traversant le couloir, venant à sa rencontre…

« Bonjour, Garth…Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

« Bien, merci Melissa »

Il ne demandait plus si il y avait une évolution ou un changement, il connaissait déjà la réponse et ne voulait pas l'entendre de vive voix…A quoi bon…Ils avaient son numéro de téléphone en cas où…Et ce dernier n'avait jamais sonné en 8 mois….

Melissa l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte grillagée…Elle l'ouvrit dans un cliquetis qui à chaque fois lui tournait le cœur, et referma derrière lui…

Elle le mena jusqu'au grand jardin…Il faisait beau, doux…Il y avait une étrange atmosphère ce jour-là, Garth n'arrivait pas à définir ce que c'était…Il était chasseur, à l'affut….Mais il ne ressentit rien de néfaste, juste une drôle d'impression qu'il chassa aussitôt, c'était juste impossible, les portes étaient fermées…Il devait encore une fois halluciner.

Ce n'était juste qu'une simple et belle journée de printemps…

Il jeta un œil sur le parc, du haut du perron…Melissa le laissa en le saluant d'un signe de tête, il connaissait les lieux maintenant…Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir comme à chaque fois, un pincement au cœur…Il descendit les 5 marches et emprunta l'allée centrale…Les graviers grinçaient sous ses chaussures…Il savait où aller, il était toujours assis sur le même banc…

Il l'aperçut de loin…Il ferma les yeux…Quand il les rouvrit un homme le fixait, le regard vide…

« Hector…Laisse Monsieur tranquille…Viens par ici » lança une vieille femme en venant le tirer par le bras…

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait parmi eux ?…Pourquoi refusait-il de revenir ?

Il stoppa sa marche….

Pourquoi reviendrait-il ? Il avait tout perdu…Tout sacrifié….Il l'avait tué…Il était certain même qu'il se sentait coupable de la mort de son frère…

Il reprit sa marche et s'arrêta à sa hauteur…

La première chose qui le marqua, ce fut sa maigreur, il avait encore perdu du poids depuis sa dernière visite…Son visage émacié, sa peau blanche et terne…Ce corps perdu dans ce pyjama de coton blanc devenu bien trop grand….

L'absence de vie dans ses yeux….Cette absence qui lui connaissait depuis des mois…Cette absence qui ne le quitterait plus jamais…Lui qui parlait avec les yeux était devenu muet…

Il se laissait mourir…Prisonnier de ses souffrances, de ses culpabilités, de sa détresse...Emmuré vivant dans sa tête…

« Bonjour, Dean »

Il n'espérait plus aucune réponse ni même un regard…Dean était mort depuis longtemps…Il venait le voir parce qu'il le voulait, parce qu'inconsciemment, il espérait qu'un jour, il émerge de son silence….De cette mort inévitable vers laquelle il marchait…

Le monde était sauf grâce à leurs sacrifices et personne n'en savait rien…Excepté quelques chasseurs comme lui…Ses chasseurs qui se cotissaient tous les mois pour payer les murs qui gardaient sa folie.

Garth avait tout écrit dans un carnet…Il fallait que les hommes sachent et puis le carnet resta là…Sur le bureau de cet antre dont Dean lui avait donné la clef….Peu après la mort de Sam…Peu avant celle de Castiel…

Dean était déjà mort alors…

Garth tenta bien de le raisonner….De lui dire que mourir ne lui ramènerait pas son frère….Mais quel argument pouvait-il utilisé pour le geste que Dean s'apprêtait à faire ?

Il n'y en avait aucun…

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel…Il se demandait si Castiel était devenu lumière perdue dans l'immensité ou âme perdue dans le purgatoire…Aux vues de tous ses sacrifices, aux vues de toutes ses douleurs…Il espérait que Castiel était parmi les siens…Protecteur de Sam en ses lieux saints…

Il le fallait…Il fallait que Dieu leur ait pardonné...N'était-ce pas là, la moindre des choses après tout ce qu'il leur avait fait endurer? N'était-il pas le Père qui pardonnait aux offensés et à ceux qui les avaient offensés ?

Garth remit sa casquette et se tourna vers Dean…Il était méconnaissable…Il avait envie de pleurer sur tout ce gâchis, pleurer sur son ami…

Il était là, i mois, il aurait voulu être ailleurs comme le lâche qu'il aurait aimé être alors et qu'il ne réussit pas à devenir pourtant.

Il avait vu Sam s'avancer vers la porte, étrange halo de lumière incandescente qui le cernait…

La 3eme épreuve l'avait épuisé…La maladie l'avait déjà tellement affaibli…Mais l'ange était revenu à leurs côtés…Comme il revenait toujours…

Il lui avait insufflé un peu de sa grâce pour qu'il tienne…L'issue était inévitable…Il ne pouvait pas le sauver, il n'en avait pas le pouvoir…

Les adieux avec Dean furent déchirant…Sam lui fit promettre de vivre pour lui…En son souvenir…

Il s'était ensuite avancé vers les ténèbres…Dans sa main, la fiole qui contenait l'âme sombre de Crowley….Il prit le 3eme papier et ce dernier le consuma devant les yeux horrifiés de son frère que Castiel retenait pour ne pas qu'il se jette dans les tréfonds avec lui.

Garth se souvint d'avoir vu alors une lumière s'élever et la voix rauque de Castiel résonner.

« Il a rejoint les vôtres, Dean…Il est en paix »

Dean avait mis des jours, des semaines à émerger de son chagrin…la patience et l'affection de Castiel, l'entêtement de Garth à le faire revivre, finirent par le faire revenir…Ou tout du moins, à empêcher qu'il ne se perde à jamais.

Mais une nouvelle épreuve allait l'achever et le mener à cette folie dans laquelle il s'était perdu…Dans laquelle il s'était noyée, dans laquelle il refusait de nager…Tombant dans les abysses…

Pour refermer les portes du Paradis, la dernière épreuve exigeait qu'un élu sacrifie la grâce de l'ange gardien qui lui était lié car seul ce lien pur pouvait fermer une porte sainte…

Dean s'y refusa, hurla sa rage, maudit Dieu, maudit Castiel de lui demander cela…Il alla jusqu'à se graver à même la peau, les signes pour rejeter les anges…Il ne porterait jamais la main sur Castiel…Il en était incapable….Il ne pourrait jamais tuer le seul être auquel il se raccrochait pour trouver encore une raison de vivre, le seul être qu'il aimait encore et qui soit là, à ses côtés….Castiel mort, il mourrait avec lui…  
L'ange le savait…Il avait parlé avec Dean, longuement…Ils se devaient de se parler, de tout se dire…

Il voulait partir libre et pardonné…Mais qu'avait-il à pardonner ?

Tout n'avait été que mensonge de Dieu depuis le départ…Tout sauf eux…Ils avaient eu beau tout faire pour les désunir…Ses 2 êtres étaient liés à jamais…

Castiel souffrait du sacrifice à venir…Parce qu'il ne voulait pas mourir, parce qu'il ne voulait pas le quitter…Parce qu'ici, c'était sa vie…Il était sa vie…

Le lendemain matin, Dean accompagna Castiel…Metatron était là…Naomi aussi…Cet ange à son service, cet ange manipulée par lui comme elle avait tenté de le faire avec Castiel mais elle n'avait eu personne à qui se raccrocher…Castiel avait eu Dean…Castiel avait eu ses frères de chair et de sang…Un monde de différence qui fit la différence.

Castiel sortit sa lame et la tendit à Dean qui refusa de la prendre…Il n'était venu ici que pour plaider sa cause, dire qu'il se refusait à tuer l'ange, cet ami devenu son frère…Pour tenter de convaincre Metatron de les laisser vivre…De leur laisser au moins cela à eux qui avait tout perdu.

Il sortit son arme et pointa le canon sur la tempe…Mourir plutôt que de le tuer…

Mais Metatron avait trop de pouvoir…Le destin était déjà tracé…

Dean plongea son regard dans celui de Castiel…Toutes ses années à se perdre et d'énergie à se retrouver…

Il pleurait et l'ange s'approcha, il posa sa main sur son empreinte….Dean sentit sa chaleur…

« Je serais toujours là » Il lui plaça le poignard dans sa main…Obligeant Dean à le lever, à serrer ses doigts sur la garde…

Celui-ci vit dans le regard de l'ange, le geste qu'il s'apprêtait à faire

« Cass…Je t'en supplie…Fais pas ça »

« Il le faut Dean…Nous n'avons pas….Nous n'avons jamais eu le pouvoir de changer notre destinée…Mais au moins, avons-nous eu la force de ne pas les laisser nous séparer…. »

Il lui sourit en tendant la main de Dean vers l'avant…Il ne pouvait lutter contre la force céleste de l'ange…Il était incapable de résister…Comme paralysé…

« Cass…Non » en pleurant dans un murmure qui déchira le cœur de l'ange et fit pleurer Garth à son tour.

Dean ne pouvait que le supplier….En vain…

Castiel recula d'un pas.

« Adieu, mon humain….Mon ami…Adieu, mon frère…Ma lumière…Mon Dean…»

Il s'avança et s'empala sur sa propre lame…

« CASS » dans un hurlement qui résonne encore dans les méandres de la terre…

Il vit son regard s'éteindre dans le sien dans un ultime adieu…Sa grâce s'échappa alors de son vaisseau telle une flamme gigantesque à la lumière douce se dressant vers le ciel….Naomi disparut…Seul Metatron resta sur terre…Le seul être céleste qui ne fut pas vraiment un ange…Le premier élu de Dieu…Père-gardien d'entre tous…

Il regardait Dean agenouillé qui tenait dans ses bras le corps sans vie de Castiel….Il le serrait si fort, si désespérément…

« Je suis désolé… » Il disparut à son tour…Il n'avait pas le droit d'être présent dans ce chagrin qui ne connaitrait jamais de fin.

Garth les avait laissé seuls…Quand il revint quelques minutes après, Dean n'avait pas bougé.

« On doit partir, Dean »

Ils l'enterrèrent là où il mourut…Dean lui referma son trenchcoat, lui plaça son poignard sur sa poitrine, l'embrassa longuement sur le front, main sur son coeur et s'éloigna…Garth le regarda partir…

Quand il eut fini de recouvrir le corps, il rejoint Dean….Perdu dans sa folie….A jamais…

Garth tendit sa main et la posa sur celle de Dean…Il n'y eut aucune réaction…Dean n'en avait plus depuis ce jour fatidique où Dieu lui enleva tout ce que à quoi il tenait…

« Je voudrais tant pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi…Si seulement… »

Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers le ciel…

« Je vous en supplie…Soyez pour une fois, le Père qu'il mérite…Soyez Dieu…Ayez pitié…Miséricorde…Ils ont tout perdu pour vous….Vous leur devez bien ça…Ne valez-vous pas mieux que les démons que vous avez enfermé dans vos enfers ?…Nos combats auront-ils été vains ?...S'il vous plait… »

Il se leva et quitta Dean comme il était venu…Il reviendra peut-être le mois prochain…Il reviendrait sûrement, c'était Dean…Dean Winchester…Son ami…

En attendant, il se devait, comme après chaque visite, d'aller poser des fleurs sur la tombe de Castiel ainsi que sur la stèle sans corps à prier de Sam qu'il avait installé à côté de celle de l'ange.

Il savait que Dean aurait approuvé que ses 2 frères soient côte à côte….

Melissa le rejoint, le regard triste…

Garth lui sourit et partit sans se retourner…

Au loin, le bruit de l'Impala…

Dean fixait le vide…Son corps était vide, son esprit aussi…Et puis soudain une chaleur sur son bras…Sur sa marque…

« Cass » dans un murmure rauque d'une voix brisée par 8 mois de silence et de chagrin.

« Je suis là, Dean…»

Il était debout devant lui…Un vrai sourire sur son visage…Son ange…Sa lumière…

« Viens, Dean…Sam nous attend… »

Il tendit la main et la posa sur sa joue…

« Mon frère d'âme, je te retrouve enfin… » plongeant ses yeux bleus dans le vert de ceux de Dean…

Melissa le retrouva mort sur le banc….Sur ses lèvres, un léger sourire…Posée sur sa main, une plume blanche aux reflets orangés…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel…et disparut….

Metatron avait laissé la porte ouverte aux seuls anges-gardiens…Parce qu'ils apportaient là, l'espoir d'un Dieu de compassion qui connaissait le prix des sacrifices…Au prix de la folie….

Il n'y a pas de sacrifice en vain que le Père ne récompense…

Fin….

**J'avais envie de rajouter un commentaire au bout de cet OS et puis….Non…Tout y est dit…Dans les mots ou entre les lignes…**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé lire cette histoire comme moi j'ai aimé l'écrire…et la maudire…**


End file.
